User blog:DONREPANOCHA/WHAT, RESET?!
Recently, someone in server`s forums posted something about a new reset. I haven`t got an account there, but nothing can silence the freedom to opinate. So here is my feedback for each bullet that the player said. My opinion is NO RESET. As summary I say that we reseted only 5 months ago, and EVERYTHING is much better now than before that October Reset. Muuuuuch better, there is no comparation. Personally, i think that the server is enjoying a nice moment now. I don`t think that there are problems to fix, but anyway i will suggest solutions. --------------------------------------- I know everyone is going to be like, oh, he's a newer player, he doesn't have the right to say this. But I think the server needs a reset. Here are some reasons why. 1. The Land is destroyed and it is harder than ever to find a clean area to build in. ---Well, i dont think that this is true. If I take my plane and go fly it around the world, i see nice places to build a town. There is much room for now towns. There are some ruins in important places like New York, Chile, Venecia, and probably some people will want to go there, thats true. But oh my god, we dont have to reset the whole map for that!! Its completely stupid to do that. If you want to take Venice, only ask an admin to roll back the land to its origins. Its easy like this! Guys, our map is HUGE! There is room for everyone. 2. So much of the good land is claimed and players can't really build their dream town if it is already built. ---Thanks to how does plots claiming work currently, nobody can claim huge wilderness areas anymore. People cant claim much more land than what they have built. This second issue is stupid, no offense. If a land is already claimed and there is a town there, then another player cant make it, obviusly!! Isnt this logic?? So if anyone wants to make Argentina, do I have to unclaim my town for him? Of course not!! I arrived before. 3. There are a lot of unlegit items floating around. ---Maybe there are somes, but only some. And i say "maybe", but I really think that there arent illegal items now. Do you think that everyone could cheat if wanted to? Few people know how to. And also, if anyone cheats, we would know it easily. We knew that F1sh cheated even months beforee he was punished. If staff listened for users more frequently for this type of things, then cheaters would be fastly punished. But as i say, server is nicelly working in this sense, there is no problem with this. 4. The economy is trashed because of reason 3. ---You are a new player, you DONT KNOW what a trashed economy is. Before of October Reset, people had millions, everything was easy to get at spawnshop, people could change spawners, nothing made any sense. Now, people have to work for items, there is a true economy between players. And money quantities are reassonable. There are two types of richest players today. Most part of richests` money in the world has known origins. We know where is their money from, and we could delete it easily if it is a dark origin. For example, Spidey`s money comes from F1sh, a cheater, and Poner took advantage of iron spawners in the past. But anyway, money quantities are absolutely reassonable. Inflation of dollar`s cotization is very low, and a bit of it is good for eco. Again, barely see a problem here. 5. A lot of towns that are pretty much abandoned have alot of money in their banks and will not free up their land for a long while. ---Rising keepinv price doesnt make sense for this. We dont need it! If you want to build where an abandoned town is, only ask an admin. I saw them sometimes giving abandoned claimed areas to other users. 6. A server reset would almost fix the economy because everyone will have legit items. (This balance will be helped by keep inventory staying off) ---So to cure the hand you want to cut it? After so many months with the server, i think we can solve any problem. Begin again is to surrend! We have learnt enough to fix any problem. Maybe a reset on economy, money, but dont reset everything. I already talked about economy before. Your argue 6 is a mix between 3 and 4. xD. 7. Certain towns have unfair advantages that may have been grandfathered in, but are now technically invalid. (Cordoba's 700+ claim blocks) ---Then remove these plots. Thats the solution. Simple, euh? They say that they arent removing the bonus because it was legal in the past. But it isnt legal anymore, come on!! Here is my answer. If you bought cannabis when it was legal, and now they made it not legal, would you be able to keep it? 8. A new world would keep players engaged and make the game more interesting. It will also appeal to newer players seeing that they too have a chance to be one of the greatest rulers ever. ---Ok. Im developing my town since October. Spent much time. I was in the server before the October Reset too. I always was loyal to this server, my favourite one. And now, a new player appears and asks for a reset, so he can be better than me or anyone else on the server. SERIOUSLY?? Is that my reward?? --------------------------------------- Other argues against a reset: -The world is now balanced and nicer than ever. -We made a reset only 5 months ago. Calm down, guy! -All the owners of big towns are against a reset. Their opinion should be more worth, because they are the ones with stuff done in the server. -Two resets in so few time would make users to not trust in server`s safety, so server would lose players, mainly old ones. -There is people like me making a town here since some months ago and we have spent much effort here. It wouldnt be fair to lose it. Then, is our effort here worthless??! -The other fake Planet Earth towny servers would be more developed and advanced while we are again at 0. -Isnt it sad to have to destroy EVERYTHING in the server after soooo many months of server?!?!?! (I think more than one or two years). I think that our experience here has some value. -If there were a reset I would LEAVE THE SERVER, and i guess many other players would do the same. And now I say, NO RESET. ----Edited 25th March 2016. Category:Blog posts